Guardian Cruiser
javascript:void('Source') |-| MK1 = |-| MK2 = |-| MK3 = |-| MK4 = |-| MK5 = |-| MK6 = General The Guardian Cruiser is the second Tier 6 Cruiser, it is also the A.X.I.S. cruiser aswell. It was first available in the Conquest event, and returned in many events after that. It also features an Elite upgrade which drastically buffs the Mk V Guardian Cruiser. It is a incredible tank against Ancient fleets but also player and VEGA fleets too. Like the Punisher Cruiser it can also deal immense damage in combat while tanking the rest of the enemy allowing it to be very multi-purpose, however it has 3 shield slots, but sacrifices 1 armor slot for it. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Guardian Cruiser has a massive THREE shield slots. This allows it to absorb a massive amount of damage before direct armor damage is applied. With techs like the Harmonic Exophase Shield and its Shield Harmonic Bonus it can have almost 32,000 effective energy making it a massive tank. It also has access to many A.X.I.S. techs, the Harmonic Bonuses being one of them. It also can equip other techs like the Pulse Cannon and Xeno Variant, Tungsten Armor and its variants and many more to come. It also is much easier to mark upgrade as unlike past mark upgrade boxes all mark upgrade materials are GUARANTEED in a strongbox. This means you don't have to rely on luck to finally get a Mk IV or V Hull. It pairs really well with glass cannon hulls as it can tank extremely well, it also has 20% Plasma and 50% Alien resistance aswell halving Alien damage and significantly decreasing Plasma Damage. Disadvantages: The Guardian Cruiser, like all Cruisers, and considering its expensive tech and multiple armor slots, is bound to have a lot of repair time. Usually maxed out Guardian fleets can have nearly 2 days worth of repair time! Also, for 3 shields slots which usually fall rather quickly, it sacrifices an armor slot which is really bad as armor has become very cheap and effective in repair time, while Harmonic Exophase Shield while good, has almost 2 hours repair at level III which is terrible for non-coiners. It is also worth noting that it isn't a direct replacement to your Punisher Cruisers it is basically a more expensive Punisher Cruiser while still having similar effectiveness to them. Don't instantly replace them if you have a good Mk VI Xeno Fleet, it will still be effective. Setup See Guardian Cruiser Builds for more info. Gallery GuardianHD.png|HD Render of a Mk I Guardian Cruiser IMG_3176.PNG|HD Render of a Mk V Guardian Cruiser PulseCannon1.jpg|Guardians firing barrages of Pulse Cannons Trivia *The Guardian Cruiser is technically the first of the many A.X.I.S. Hulls as the Paladin Carrier was originally supposed to be Xeno Division *It is the first hull to have 3 shield slots *It is the first AXIS Cruiser *The Guardian Cruiser is the first hull to offer Harmonic Bonuses by itself. ---- Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Hulls Category:A.X.I.S. Category:Cruisers